the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
James Winchester
' Brandon Christopher North '''is a human and Hunter as well as a member of the Men of Letters with his younger brother Sam. He and his brother are members of the North and Campbell families. Through his father, Brandon is the older half-brother of Adam Milligan. Adoptive father to Daisy North. Brandon is also the destined Vessel of the Archangel Michael. He and Sam are also the surrogate sons of the late Bobby Singer. Brandon is best friends with the Angel Castiel, close friend to the late prophet Kevin Tran, and reluctant ally of Crowley. Brandon has an ex-girlfriend, Lisa Braeden, who he lived with for a year8 when he thought Sam was in Hell. She has a child named Ben, who Brandon acted as a father for during that year. Brandon's biological child was an amazon named Emma. He is also the former apprentice of Alastair. Both Brandon and Sam were raised in the hunting life by their father, after the demon Azazel killed their mother. Brandon's main role in the series is being the self-appointed guardian of Sam and often going to extreme lengths to protect him regardless of personal cost. Often in these occurrences Brandon finds himself the center of a much larger picture. When he was killed by Metatron whilst using the Mark of Cain, Brandon returned as a demon and a Knight of Hell loyal only to himself. He was then cured by his brother using purified blood. Eventually, the Mark was removed, but the price was that the Darkness has now been released into the world, something Brandon tried to avoid. Brandon and his brother soon met God who returned to help put an end to the danger to the world. During this time, Brandon got through to God about not sacrificing himself and The Darkness about not destroying all of reality and helped them reconcile. As a reward, Brandon was given back his mother and was able to return to his usual style of hunting with his family. With his mother trapped in an alternate reality, Brandon set out with Sam, Castiel and the Nephilim Jack to rescue Mary and reunite his family, a situation made more urgent by the upcoming invasion of an alternate reality Michael. Following the reunion of his family, Brandon agreed to become the vessel for the alternate Michael in order to finish Lucifer once and for all. Aided by Michael, Brandon faced Lucifer in battle and ultimately killed the rogue archangel and ended his long reign of terror. This victory was short-lived as Brandon was to be betrayed by Michael who took full control of Brandon and became loose upon the Main Universe in Brandon's body, his one true vessel. Michael would use him for weeks before he left Brandon's body on his own for unknown reasons. In the days after, Brandon struggled with re-adjusting to being himself again as he tried to help Sam on hunts. However, he regain his will and did better in hunting, as he and his family decided to go after Michael and defeat him. Brandon also bonded with Jack after learning his declining health. During a confrontation with Michael, the Archangel retook control of Brandon after revealing that he left to break his spirits and locked the hunter away in his subconscious. However, Brandon manages to trap Michael within his own subconscious shortly thereafter, but is left worried for what will occur if the archangel escapes. Following a hunt, Brandon lost concentration over keeping Michael imprisoned but the latter instead escaped Brandon's mind and took Rowena for an alternative vessel while inflicting revenge on Brandon. However, Michael was then killed by Jack, saving the world from his influence and freeing Brandon of his grasp. '''Brandon' is a member of the North Family. ' Physical Appearance Brandon has green eyes, light freckles on his face and short-cropped Ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. He is 6'1"-- making him shorter than his younger brother Sam—and muscular. Brandon is noted to be "handsome" or even "pretty" by other characters constantly. He usually wears a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans, and boots, unless he has to wear a disguise in order to impersonate someone.Brandon often wore his father's leather jacket. He also used to wear a watch and a silver ring. Brandon has a hand-shaped burn scar on his left shoulder from where Castiel pulled him out of Hell. This mark has since disappeared from his body. Brandon also wore an amulet around his neck that resembled the head of a bull made of brass, attached to a black cord. This amulet was given to him by Sam as a Christmas gift when they were children. Personality Brandon North, from the moment of his debut, was shown to be an understanding, funny, mischievous, and, in contrast to his younger brother, a little immature. Brandon's shown countless times to be good with kids and the ladies. At an early age, Brandon was trained by his father, John North, to hunt and kill creatures of the supernatural. However, unlike his brother Sam, he did not resent his father for having him "raised like a warrior". He seemed to prefer hunting the supernatural over any normal "apple pie" life, though it was revealed that when he was sixteen, he did in fact desire (or at least hope for) a normal life: he just couldn't leave Sam. This however did not last long, as later on - while still sixteen - following a werewolf hunt, he realized just how unique his life was. Brandon is an avid fan of classic rock music. Many of his aliases have included the names of famous rock musicians. He is known to use crude humor, use pop culture references, make sexual innuendos, and indulge in pornography (especially about Busty Asian Beauties). He has even stated once that he does enjoy anime and Japanese animated porn (Hentai). Brandon typically avoids emotional intimacy, preferring to engage with women only as sexual partners. However, he has had a few long-term relationships over the years, with Cassie Robinson, pre-series, and Lisa Braeden. After the tragic events that led Brandon to ask Castiel to make it as if Lisa and her son Ben had never met him, Brandon seemed to give up on ever having a family other than his brother. After his break up with Lisa, Brandon was reluctant to get back into his old routine of "new town, new girl." However, the one time he was shown to indulge in a one-night stand e ended up fathering an Amazon that tried to kill him. He was reluctant to defend himself against his Amazonian daughter and Sam ended up making the kill. After these events, he became even more reluctant to get in a physical relationship let alone an emotional one. This seems to fade when he engages in intercourse with Suzy Lee. Brandon values his family's safety over anything else, even going so far as to kill a demon and its human host in order to save Sam's life, as well as sacrificing his very soul and suffering in hell to resuscitate his brother. Even though Brandon keeps himself in excellent physical shape, he is known to have very bad eating habits. He is often shown enjoying greasy, fattening or otherwise unhealthy food, especially cheeseburgers and pie, and dismisses salads as "rabbit food." Brandon is terrified of flying and claims that is the reason why he drives everywhere. Despite his working knowledge of the supernatural, Brandon is skeptical with regard to the "good aspects of religion." However, he becomes somewhat more open-minded after meeting the angel Castiel, yet the antagonistic behavior of most angels and God's reluctance to openly participate in events prevents him from being a true believer, like Sam. When he did meet God he was shocked, but angered (unlike Sam who was rambling on). After God called him out on his anger, Brandon opened up, though held some of his anger and supposedly abandoned humanity before God told him to stop comparing himself to his father. Brandon has also shown on several occasions that he is an avid fan of movies, particularly westerns, and was thrilled to be given a chance to go to the old west. He was also overjoyed when he met and was able to work with Eliot Ness, frequently referencing The Untouchables during the episode. Brandon is typically ruthless and aggressive when he is hunting, a task which he approaches enthusiastically, making him the more merciless of the North siblings. But in spite of that, he is capable of acknowledging whenever he's going too far, as seen with his interaction with Lenore and Gordon (Bloodlust). He even sympathized with Elias Finch on his loss of his wife and his unfair punishment for her death. Whereas Sam is at least willing to sympathize with what they hunt, provided that their motives can be counted as morally gray, Brandon mostly sees the world as black and white. He passionately despises what he hunts, especially demons, and is prepared to kill without question more often than not, unlike his brother. This has caused him to develop a bigotry against most supernatural creatures and beings. He dislikes showing his emotions to monsters, and when facing beings like Abaddon or Azazel he acts threatening and determined. When facing the angels, even knowing what they could do to him, Brandon is sarcastic, rude, and insulting, often referring to them as "dicks". The only being he was openly afraid of was Death; on the rare occasions that they met, Brandon was nervous and cautious, and when Brandon was angry or frustrated enough to talk back, he became visibly scared and backed off the moment Death appeared annoyed. Despite these traits, Brandon is very laid-back and well-disposed when not on the hunt, and he values the safety of his family and innocent civilians above all else, even his own life. Though on occasion he can be somewhat impulsive as well as arrogant, Brandon is both extremely intelligent and competent. He is more likely to exhibit irrational behavior when his family is threatened. Despite being the better hunter, Brandon admits he doesn't see himself as anything other than a "grunt." He is constantly called out for feeling this way by Bobby and Sam. But regardless his feelings always return. These feelings can be traced back to his relationship with his father John, who at times treated him as a tool rather than as a son and who held him to unrealistic or unfair standards. Brandon enjoys the uncomplicated things in life, such as good food and television. He almost constantly displays some level of humorous behavior, and frequently makes light of tense situations. He sometimes appears foolish due to this habit, but this seems to be merely his means of dealing with the stress of hunting. Brandon shows on multiple occasions a soft spot for children. He is very good with them, able to talk to them with ease, and he is always very sympathetic; this most likely stems from the fact he practically raised Sam when he was a child. Brandon's affection extends to nearly all children, particularly young ones, although he also cares about teenagers. Brandon is more willing to put his life in danger for children than he is for nearly anyone else. Brandon's affection even extends to monster children, and despite his ruthless approach to hunting, he's usually unwilling to kill monster children unless he has a crucial need. After his extraction from Hell by Castiel, Brandon began exhibiting noticeable anxiety and experienced chronic, abominable nightmares of his experience there. He initially lied to Sam that he remembered nothing of his time in Hell, but eventually confessed and told him he remembered every detail. The fact that he tortured souls just to escape torture himself weighed heavily on Brandon, leaving him visibly sad and guilt-ridden. Due to this, he believed he was unworthy of rescue. He also explained to his brother that he wished he couldn't feel anything, as the sorrow he felt is so overwhelming. Brandon later revealed in ''Family Remains that it was not just the fact he tortured souls, but the fact he enjoyed it. Another side of Brandon is his utter disgust at Sam for many of his dangerous or foolish actions, such as drinking demon blood, and having a sexual relationship with a demon. While this made him angry, Brandon continues to love Sam since he knows their family isn't perfect. His reluctance to completely leave his brother made it difficult for Brandon to stay with the Braedens during , and many a times Brandon has chosen his brother over others. Brandon also drinks a lot of alcohol, especially during times of stress. This worsened during when life was becoming too difficult for him to bear. Brandon also fell into a period of depression. Following Bobby's death at the hands of Dick Roman, Brandon developed a very strong, obsessive revenge streak in him and spent the entirety of the hunting Dick down to kill him. As part of Bobby's last wishes he tried to let go of his anger and vengeance, and while in the end he succeeded in killing Dick, it was as part of the job and not for vengeance. The constant life-or-death situations Brandon was forced into while in Purgatory created an extreme change in him. While he was stuck there, he became emotionless and paranoid of the fear of getting attacked. He killed monsters of Purgatory with ease and was always fighting for his survival. When returned to Earth, his new outlook on life was clear. He became hardened, emotionless, and at times ruthless; his humor and puns were nonexistent when hunting. That changed with Castiel's return from Purgatory after which he started to show his light-hearted side again. Having a now haunted sense of self-created in him during that year, he became firmer in his belief of hunting. He had personally seen all the monsters they hunted in Purgatory and in doing so, developed a strong sense of responsibility to the people they saved. Brandon now believes that it is their duty to save people and quitting out of the hunting business is permanently out of the question. Despite becoming more ruthless, Brandon has developed more faith in monsters managing to recover their humanity, as shown with him willing to let Kate go, presumably developed from his time with Benny. Relationships [[Daisy North|'''Daisy North]] At first Brandon was angry with Daisy's adoptive mother, his wife Adalind,and wanted nothing to do with baby. This partially had to do with the fact that Brandon thought that the baby would be a boy, and he wanted to be his biological not adoptive baby. However, Brandon initially forgave Adalind. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Salvatore Family